Love Hurts
by CatOrgy
Summary: Sherry goes a little... crazy. Smut. Yay.


The sheets were damp with sweat, saliva and their sticky-sweet, sexual ichor. The two lovers lay languished in the pearlescent lifesblood of their careless coupling.

They had not been able to be intimate for the whole day.

It was mentally taxing on both of them to have to wait to embrace each other, and when they finally had the time to do so, their frustration released with the most passionate deliverance.

He was exhausted. He turned his head to look at his lover. Her breaths regulated as she lay nude next to him. Her half-opened eyes revealed a universe of love and ecstasy previously unknown to him. There was a time when the exotic landscape she reigned over pierced his nerves with sharp anxiousness. Now he just dreaded the time away from her.

Beads of sweat ran slim lines around the creases under her breasts and neck. He closed his eyes, and with a sly smirk licked her moist skin.

She was the loveliest thing to grace his humble senses.

She was beautiful and sweet and amazing.

She was perfect. And he loved telling her she was and always will be.

"You taste so good, Sherry…" he said, sometime between tonguing her nipples and neck, "...I love your body, baby." Sometimes he felt boring, saying the same things to her so often, but he felt like he needed to say them anyway. His words could never truly express how much he adored her.

"Thanks," she giggled, "I love yours…" She touched his stomach and it made him feel like some plaything... some toy specifically built for her and he loved feeling that way. Even his negative predisposition towards destiny was thrown to the wind. He felt like his life was complete. Like he finally was in the right place after all.

She made him feel so elated, he could die without even the slightest regret.

They locked eyes, lips, and hands. For how long, neither of them knew. After a while she turned on her other side. She lay on the edge of the bed with her back facing him, and he could not resist palming her full thighs and ass. He kissed her neck while doing so, and she moaned. Her purrs lead him to close his eyes, like she was singing a lullaby, and he didn't understand it but never failed to comply. He felt her shift slightly and barely re-opened his eyes after she rolled over just enough to see an 8-inch chef's knife cut through the air. He pushed himself away from her and saw the sharpened tip plunge into his left hand, into the webbed skin between his thumb and forefinger. Her gaze coldly lifted from the blade to his bewildered eyes.

He had seen that look before, only once. After a night of rare indulgence in alcohol, she bit him with wanton bloodlust most unexpectedly. He reeled back from the bite, looked at her and saw the most unbridled animal in her delicate frame. The stoic stare he saw now brought about a feeling he hadn't felt around her in what seemed like ages.

Complete fear.

Fear of the unknown.

"What in the fuck are you doing? Sherry...what the FUCK is going on?!" He slid off the end of the bed as he inspected his wound. Only for a second though, because he knew he had to keep his eyes on her.

She took a minute to gather herself. She got up and fixed her hair out of her eyes. She grabbed the knife and eyed the streak of blood on the blade. She smiled.

"I told you before, Jake…" her head tilted as she slowly walked towards him, "I have to kill you, baby. Honestly, I'm not sure why...maybe to ensure no one else can hurt you...maybe because I'm crazy...well, definitely because I'm crazy…" her giggles now just sent chills down his spine. His heart sank as she licked the knife clean of his blood. So much was going through his head at once, and he didn't have time to think about any one thing before she lunged towards him again. He sidestepped that attack, but wasn't quite ready for the next. She immediately came for him with a follow up, slicing at his torso. He fell on his back and rolled to his feet to avoid another stab directed for his heart. As he recovered, he noticed a burning sting on his chest. Blood trickled down his stomach as he noticed a vertical gash across his pectorals.

This sobering wound hit him as hard as a truck. He had to gain control. She had to be stopped.

He needed to get that fucking knife away from her.

He widened his stance and did his best to calm his nerves and breathe. She was standing before him, wielding a knife with daunting precision and still he couldn't keep from thinking about how gorgeous she was and just wanted lay next to her and go to sleep.

"Jake, don't make this harder than it already is. I'm going to kill you. Just let it happen, baby. I love you, and I don't want this to hurt too much. It will hurt some, but you'll bleed out fairly quickly. I did some research on it…" She was as intelligent as always, and he adored her thirst for knowledge. He didn't know that her thirst for blood surpassed it, though. He didn't know what to say.

"I... love you too, Sherry." She came at him again, with barely enough time to finish his sentence. He jumped back, dodging another swipe and wrapped his arms around her. As he struggled to gain control of the knife, she stomped hard on his foot with her heel. He bit into her shoulder. She flung her body around to release his grip. He lost his footing and slipped away from her and immediately regretted teaching her any self-defense practices. They squared up to each other for another round. She lunged first, and he turned her around to grab the knife. As they struggled, she caught him with an elbow to his lip. He ended up hitting her in the ribs, making her keel over in pain. He reacted by letting her go. He couldn't believe that he had just struck her. He was tired and ashamed and for a split second thought about just letting her go through with it.

But he couldn't give up. They were meant to be together for a long time, whether she wanted it to happen or not. He grabbed her again and wrestled the knife from her stony grasp and threw it across the room. He held her tight as she screamed and kicked and cursed at him to let go. He grabbed her neck and swung her hard on the bed. She looked up and her gaze shifted from rage to lust immediately after she noticed his raging erection pointed directly towards her. With no words, he grabbed her by the hair and shoved his cock in her mouth. She grabbed his legs and took every inch of him inside her mouth. Her hands reached up to the cut on his chest and she dug her fingers into the wound. He grit his teeth and thrust deeper into her throat. She pulled back, grabbed his dick with one hand and sucked the blood from the other. Then, with red fingerprints on his erection, sucked him even harder until he was spotless. He grabbed her neck again and shoved her on the bed. He grabbed both of her legs and roughly inserted himself inside of her warm, dripping wet pussy. They moaned in sync with each hard thrust, biting and licking each other like pagan heathens. Her breasts bounced as they fucked, and he drawled each into his mouth to taste her skin and sweat. Her face was red and his eyes burned in rage. Her screams rung around in his head with the most erotic reverberations. Hearing her cum was the most sensual action performed in their bedroom since they had finished having sex earlier, and it threw him over the edge. Still slightly angered, he slipped from between her thighs and forced her head between his. She stuck out her tongue, and with a primal yell, he came in her mouth and on her cheeks. She sucked the rest of his essence out fervently, and the feeling was so intense he had to push her away. He kneeled on the bed as he watched her suck his semen from her fingers and lick her lips and he knew that he'd be ready for her again soon.

"Sherry…" he said as he caught his breath, "...this is one game I don't ever want to play with you again. Don't try me with this shit. I don't fucking like hurting you like that."

"But baby, you didn't have fun? I thought you liked having fun with me…" she frowned, half-heartedly. She teased her lips with the edges of her fingers and shook her legs, jiggling her thighs. He sighed and flopped on the bed with his hands over his face.

"What in the hell am I going to do with you, Sherry?"

"You know exactly what to do with me, lover. And you do it so well…"

And like a snake, she lapped up the rest of the blood from his chest.

The blood he had left inside his body immediately flowed to his dick.


End file.
